Posiciones
by Clio Salome
Summary: Porqué las discusiones sobre quién va arriba y quién abajo son las más divertidas (y bizarras) ¿SasuNaruSasu? ItaDei


Algo que se mi ocurrió al ver a mis hermanitos discutiendo y rodando por toda la casa  
Personajes de M. Kishimoto  
Advertencias: AU, OoC, algunos malos entendidos e insinuaciones sexuales leves.

Posiciones

Era la hora de del almuerzo en el Instituto Konoha, los grupos de adolescentes se reunían, charlaban y hacían planes para el fin de semana; una pareja de amigos en especial se instalaba en la azotea a comer, era una costumbre que habían adquirido desde la escuela básica, así disfrutaban de la compañía del otro sin ser interrumpidos como en el salón de clases o en cualquier otro lado, ya que todo el tiempo estaban juntos y como siempre estaban discutiendo

-En tus sueños Naruto- comentó burlesco el azabache de ojos negros y piel blanca

-¡En mis sueños ocurre eso y más Sasuke!- rebatió el de ojos azules, piel tostada y cabello rubio

-entiéndelo de una vez, estás abajo y siempre estarás abajo, ese es tu lugar-

-¡No! esta vez yo estaré arriba-

Las peleas y burlas entre esta singular pareja eran comunes, todos en la escuela y en sus casas estaban ya acostumbrados a ellas; se saludaban con un insulto, se lanzaban comentarios mordaces en las clases, en educación física se retaban y humillaban mutuamente, en el almuerzo alguno de los dos se quejaba de algo o le robaba la comida del otro, se iban a casa discutiendo nuevamente y en las tardes prácticamente terminaban lanzándose cosas o soltando algunos golpes, pues eran prácticamente vecinos y se reunían en el hogar de alguno.

Estas épicas discusiones no eran demasiado complejas, se retaban por cualquier tontería; que si una nube tenía forma de conejo y el otro decía que era un gato, que el maestro tenía favoritismos y le puso mayor nota al otro, que si el equipo de uno perdió contra el del contrario, que si el otro trajo más comida, que si sus hermanos mayores, Itachi y Deidara, que eran pareja habían tenido sexo en el sofá o esta vez sí habían llegado a la habitación, que ese día el sol estaba más brillantes y así una larga lista de razones para estar en desacuerdo como la de ese día: quien iba arriba y quien abajo

-Estaré arriba teme, ya lo verás-

-ni aunque estuviera drogado lo lograrías dobe-

-claro que si, esta vez te superaré baka-

-necesitarás de un milagro usuratonkachi-

-el día que quieras te lo compruebo-

-¿es una amenaza?-

-una predicción Uchiha-

-si estas tan seguro pon fecha y lugar Namikaze-

-esta noche en mi casa, mis padres saldrán a una cena de no sé qué cosa y estaré solo-

-¿estamos necesitados?- se burló

-dirás ansioso por demostrar lo bueno que soy, prepárate psicológicamente para tragarte tu orgullo- sentenció el rubio

°o°o°o°

La casa de la familia Namikaze se encontraba en silencio, la luz de la terraza y la cocina estaban encendidas, la quietud solo era rota por los gritos y maldiciones que salían de la habitación del hijo menor del matrimonio, la cual se encontraba a obscuras y con la púnica iluminación del televisor.

-¡No, no, no, no! ya detente Naruto- bramó

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- se burló

-¡eso es trampa!-

-¡ya deja de quejarte y disfrútalo!-

-¡Idiota!- gritó resignado

-lo que digas- ignoró

Con fastidió el azabache miró el televisor y cómo su personaje era masacrado por el del rubio, dejo caer el control del videojuego y se resignó a perder; la pantalla mostró _game over_ seguidamente de la tabla de puntuaciones, un alegre ojiazul escribió su nombre y actualizó: primer lugar Naruto, segundo Sasuke.

-¡gane, gane!- exclamaba contento

-¿y, vas a tomarle una foto y subirla a _facebook_?-

-no seas un aguafiestas y déjame disfrutar mi momento-

-goza tus cinco segundos porque exijo la revancha-

-¡no es justo teme! Tú te regodeas toda la noche cuando me vences- se quejó -¡quiero un premio!-

-¡no seas infantil! Es solo un videojuego-

-yo prefiero algo más real- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna y un brillo juguetón en los ojos

En un ágil movimiento el rubio se lanzó sobre Sasuke cazándole los labios en un demandante beso, se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva entre sus bocas

-¿también este juego estarás abajo literalmente Sasu-chan?- preguntó juguetón

-¡oh no, eso sí que no!- retó para girar y cambiar las posiciones –el único que terminará abajo serás tú Narutito- sentenció mordaz

-¿seguro? Yo no lo recuerdo así la última vez-

-¡me cabalgaste idiota!-

-¡estabas en cuatro con la cadera bien alzada y no escuché que te quejarás!-

-¡te haré morder la almohada!-

-¡gemirás como puta!-

-¡te daré tan fuerte que no podrás andar en una semana!-

-¡necesitarás un trasero nuevo después de hoy!-

Y así la joven pareja continúo, discutiendo e intentando someter al otro para ver quien quedaba arriba y quien abajo, solo que esta vez ignorando el televisor y los videojuegos; mejor vivirlo encarne propia.

°o°o°o°

En la sala de la casa Uchiha se encontraban dos jóvenes disfrutando de la noche del viernes, Itachi estaba tumbado en lo largo del sillón mientras que su novio Deidara se recostaba sobre él; en la mesa había una pizza a medio terminar, latas de soda y palomitas, esa noche verían películas

-¿tú sabes que les paso ahora a los mocosos? Naruto llegó de la escuela soltando maldiciones- preguntó el rubio en uno de los cortes comerciales

-Mi ototo-baka igual llegó de un humor de perros, es difícil saber cuando sus peleas son de amigos-rivales y cuando de parejita melosa-

-cierto- asintió -¿Qué habrá sido esta vez?-

-escuche algo sobre posiciones y que esta noche demostraría que él era el de arriba o algo así-

Deidara rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza

-lo bueno- prosiguió Itachi- es que nosotros no tenemos esa problema, cada quien sabe cuál es su papel-

-¿disculpa?- preguntó ofendido a la vez que se sentaba

-oh vamos, Dei ¿no pensarás que a nosotros nos funcionará el cambio de roles?-

Como respuesta el rubio sonrió malicioso mientras rebuscaba algo en los bolsillos de su pantalón, el Uchiha reconoció ambos gestos y supo que había metido la pata además de que no le esperaba nada bueno

-¡Deidara guarda el encendedor y los explosivos!-

-si sólo soy un pasivo inofensivo, no tendrás porque temerme- dijo con falsa voz inocente

-¡te lo advierto, no enciendas esa cosa!-

-…-

-¡DEIDARA!-

Nota mental para Itachi, nunca hacer enojar a su novio pirómano

Fin

Notas:

La intención era crear algo con la ambigüedad de las palabras y su interpretación en diferentes contextos o situaciones. No sé si lo logré.

A Naruto y a Sasuke los veo más como sukes que con un rol definido. No pude resistirme a la situación ItaDei, aquí no juzgó los roles sexuales pero no veo al rubio como sumiso, sino que puede causarle a Itachi quemaduras de tercer grado.

Por cierto, ayer fui a la convención de Anime/manga de mi ciudad, aparte del genial concierto de Ricardo Silva vi yaoi en vivo y hasta shota ¡lo juro! ¡Viva la diversidad sexual!

Gracias por leer, ¿comentarios u opiniones de quien ganó esa noche, Sasuke o Naruto?


End file.
